


He's in the safe room

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: I could have sworn is already posted this here but I guess not...Just some smut and secret hurt/comfort as Sebastian and Stefano have their first time together. As if the two of them weren't enough, Theodore is there the entire time, trying to control Stefano.





	He's in the safe room

The thought occurred to him while he was laying a line of kisses down Sebastian's throat, hands on his chest to keep him in place. For a moment, the thought made him pause, made him question everything he was doing, but then he tossed it to the side to trail his fingers lower.

'this is dangerous'

He shoved it down. It didn't matter. They could both be dead seconds after stepping out the door. Sebastian's stomach had just a fine layer of fat on it and a dark trail of hair that lead his attention down further. He licked his lips, watching how the lax muscle jumped under his touch, hearing Sebastian’s breath hitch as he moved up to nibble on his earlobe. 

'he's married'

He didn't care. Even though he'd met Myra, evern though he knew how she'd work her rage against him if she found out. His fingers went under the waistband of Sebastian's jeans, finding the lump that had formed there, folded uncomfortably in the restriction. 

“You poor man,” Stefano cooed into Sebastian’s ear, relishing in the shiver it produced, “how long have you been pent up like this?”

“Too long,” it came out like a punch to the gut and Sebastian was taking control, grabbing Stefano by the shoulders and pushing him off, shoving him down onto the floor of the safe house. His hands were rough and vulgar, grabbing at Stefano's shirt and tearing, not caring about the buttons.

‘He's going to destroy you’

He didn't care. He wanted it. He cackled, throwing his head back as his legs fell apart, letting Sebastian get closer, to nip and bite at his chest, to suck one of his nipples until it was a hard point and he a gasping mess.

Sebastian's hands were on him, more careful with his slacks but still tearing at his belt and zipper. He seemed more concerned with getting Stefano naked than freeing his own straining cock. 

Stefano didn't fight him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had spent so much attention to him, to his body, had treated him as if they cared about his proximity more than a thinly veiled compliment could get them. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone this badly either, wanted to feel and touch another body without a knife in hand.

‘He'll leave you once he's satisfied’

He had no intention of letting Sebastian go until he was satisfied either. Sebastian left his sensitive nipples alone to go between his legs, to take his cock in hand and pump it slowly, watching the way that Stefano threw his hair, the way that Stefano's chest heaved. He knew that Sebastian was looking. He relished in it. He moaned, more than he needed to, just to make Sebastian smirk. 

He sucked Stefano with murmurs and moans of his own, turning the fellation into a rumbling massage with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Stefano's hands were in Sebastian’s hair, guiding him deeper, his dick closer to Sebastian's throat.

‘He's bribing you. He knows he'll fail without you’

The pressure was building, his hips leaving the floor, his will to keep from humping Sebastian's face starting to fade. His hands in his hair tightened and he pulled, forcing Sebastian off with a pop, the suction almost enough to push him over. 

Sebastian looked down at him with half lidded eyes. Stefano didn't care why Sebastian was doing this, the fact was that he was, and he was surprisingly good at it. He wanted more though.

He grabbed Sebastian by the hips, lifting and pulling him up, making him squeal unmasculinly in surprise. He set Sebastian back down where he wanted him, releasing Sebastian from his jeans, finally, and pushing them down as much as he could, so that he could shimmy down to the perfect vantage point and pull Sebastian down. 

The sensation of Sebastian's cock on his face was glorious, the weight and the heat of it lying on the ugly side of his face like a thick splatter of paint on a salvaged canvas.

He licked his way from Sebastian's testicles down to his goal, feeling the way that Sebastian clenched and gasped at his work.

“Oh God!” Sebastian sighed, legs clenching, squeezing his head as he licked and prodded at the hole. Sebastian pulled up, away, but Stefano's hands were tight on him, holding him in place. He flattened his tongue, running it around the puckered rim before hardening it and pressing it up and in. Sebastian shuddered against him and Stefano could feel his precum start to drip into his hair.

‘Disgusting. He'll find your repulsive for this’

Sebastian was grinding against him though, gently panting, leaning back to get better leverage. Stefano fucked him with his tongue, his hands spreading Sebastian's cheeks so he could get deeper. 

“Shit!” Sebastian growled. “What are you doing?” 

‘He's going to say no’

“Don't you want me?” He gathered up spit, his fingers brushing the sensitive nub.

‘Why would he? Why would anyone?’ the thoughts weren't in his voice. They weren't his thoughts.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Sebastian exhaled a long shaky breath, letting Stefano spit on his hole before sliding a finger inside. Sebastian moaned and Stefano pressed deeper, licking around the puckered flesh. 

More spit, more fingers, and Sebastian was floundering, his hands scrambling against Stefano's thighs, his dick twitching where it lay over Stefano's false eye.

“Please,” Sebastian whined, “please”

‘Pathetic,’ came that voice, deep and powerful. It was trying to get to him, trying to control him. ‘Perhaps it's you doing the bribing. If you're good enough he won't leave you behind, is that the idea?’

Stefano grinned, pulling out of Sebastian, the muscles chasing him, closing up what he'd opened. 

“Pick a position that will give you mercy, for I will show you none,” Stefano rumbled, his lip upturned on one side. 

A shade of fear crossed Sebastian's features.

‘That may have been too much’

Sebastian looked around the room, finding a couch they hadn't bothered with before then and making his way to it. “Could you? Just a little? I mean, I've never, uh…”

Stefano's mind raced. He had been quite over the top so far and he hadn't even bothered to ask, not about a single step in this carnal act. The thought hadn't even occurred to him.

He could feel that voice laugh.

“You're a virgin,” he stated, as if he wasn't shook by how violent he had been, how aggressive, how indecent.

“What? No!” Sebastian pulled his pants off the rest of the way before settling down on the couch, slouching terribly with his knees spread wide, inviting, even after what Stefano had done. “I've had sex! I have a daughter! I've just never, you know…”

“Received?”

Sebastian covered his face, failing at hiding the blush that spread under his chest hair. Stefano positioned himself on his knees, right before Sebastian, spitting into his hand. “I see, I'll see if I can muster up a modicum of mercy for you.”

Flames filled his mind, wrapping around him, filling him, and he had to slow down, had to breathe, in order to not shove himself in all at once at the burst of fire behind his eyes. It wasn't just the sensation, how wonderful Sebastian felt against him, even when he was only half way inside. There were images, flickering in his mind, old lovers leaving before the sheets had cooled, men who took without giving, women who expected his all, and each was more overwhelming than the last. His father's words, when he'd learned the truth of Stefano's nightly activities, echoed with the images, mixing with that deeper voice.

“It’s okay,” Sebastian murmured, bringing him back. He’d leaned forward, put his hand on Stefano’s cheek, brushed the hair away from his eye. He wanted to pull away, he wanted to hide, especially that part of him. It was ugly, when it wasn’t in use. “It doesn’t hurt. You can move.”

Stefano put his hands on Sebastian once more, pressing himself deeper, his hands on his shoulders, trying to stay there, to ignore the thoughts, the curses and anger, that were in every memory that was forcing themselves through his head. He wanted them gone. He thought that Mobius had erased his memories before this pace, but he was putting them all back in, that deep voice, that heat of fire. 

“You okay?” Sebastian groaned as he bottomed out, as he breathed, as he rested inside of this man who had been at his throat so recently. 

“Just,” Stefano leaned his forehead against Sebastian’s staring into his eyes, trying to be there, to keep the voice in his head down, to keep from believing it, to keep from being drowned by all those memories, “keep talking.”

Sebastian nodded and Stefano started to move, to slide in and out of him, the motions slow and steady. 

‘He sees how weak you are. You can’t even get this right'

“I’ve never done this, fuck, it feels so good. I’ve heard, shit Joseph could, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t mention him while we do this, but he could come, just from this, from me being inside of him, if I hit his prostate right. Oh, oh fuck! Is that?”

Stefano nodded, rubbing against that part purposefully. 

“Shit, feels so good, feels like too much. Keep going, faster, please, Stefano.” He kept going, kept describing what he was feeling, kept changing words mid sentence, directing Stefano’s movements. Stefano responded in kind, answered what was asked, speeding up when he knew that Sebastian was ready for him to. 

‘Do you think you can keep me out? Don’t forget, I know you. I know everything about you, every failure, every hope that you could never hope to accomplish alone. What are you, without me?’ 

“You’re so good. God, Stefano, you’re so good. Fuck, come on, fuck me hard, please! I want it. You’re too good to me, you don’t need to be, I can, I can take it. You’re good!”

Never in his life, had he been good, he was definitely not good for Sebastian. Every step so far, up until the last few hours, they’d been trying to kill each other. He had stolen Lily, he had done so many ills. He was a fiend, he was a killer, he was a mess of a man. 

‘He can’t even tell you the truth, why would you trust him?”

He started to fuck Sebastian in earnest, the way that he claimed he wanted, shoving him back against the couch in a way that couldn’t have been comfortable. Sebastian was pulling himself up though, changing positions, folding himself up so that he could reach Stefano’s lips as he was pounded into. The words were all jumbled up, punctuated by moans and strangled sounds. Stefano didn’t want to hear the words, didn’t want to consider, even for a moment, that Sebastian might mean them. 

“Fuck. Fuck!” Sebastian threw his hand down between his legs, wrapping a hand around his cock and hurriedly jacked himself. Stefano had gotten him close, hadn’t even bothered with helping him get off. He was just as bad as all of those he’d ever been with. He wasn’t good. He wasn’t what Sebastian needed outside of the abilities he’d gained here, how well he knew Theodore. 

“Please, Stefano! Please. Shit, you’re so beautiful. Let me, let me...” Sebastian had already revealed all of his face but now he tucked Stefano’s hair behind his ear and took a good long look, his face pinched as he fought to keep his eyes open through the pleasure and the building orgasm. “Fuck. You’re gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Want to see you like this, fuck, just all the time. No more hiding. God. You feel so good!”

Stefano slammed into him and the motion was enough to get him a little bit closer, close enough for Sebastian to press their faces together, to kiss him as hard as he was being pounded into, his lips hard and his teeth grazing against Stefano’s, his beard burning Stefano’s chin. 

Sebastian came with a moan that Stefano swallowed, and his body twitched and tightened around him and he had no option but to follow Sebastian into the abyss of white. 

Soon enough they were panting and Stefano was expecting Sebastian to push him away, to realize the mistake he’d made. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Stefano sighed, his forehead still against Sebastian’s as they tried to catch up on their breathing. 

“When did I ever lie to you?” Sebastian gave him another kiss, small and delicate, lifting his head to place it just under Stefano’s camera lens eye. 

Somewhere, he was sure that his chains, whatever still held him to Theodore, loosened somewhat, as the ones that bound him to Sebastian tightened. He didn’t know if he minded.


End file.
